I Won't Let Go
by Legendary Generation
Summary: Queen Elsa has come down with a terrible fever, leaving the kingdom to fend for itself under a harsh blizzard. However, the kingdom and it's inhabitants were able to survive due to the acts of a mysterious visitor. Elsa, as clever as she is, finds that this man is hiding a burning passion in his heart. ElsaxOC (will change themes of love in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: A Dire Situation

**I watched Frozen (sing-along) in the theatres and I immediately fell in love with the movie(especially Elsa). So I just had to make a fanfiction. A short opening chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dire Situation

Its been seven months of peace and tranquility in Arendelle. The kingdom has prospered and the people were joyous.

In Arendelle, winters are a blessing. It reminds the citizen of it's glorious queen; Queen Elsa. She was born with wondrous powers over snow and ice. That is why winter is the favoured holiday in Arendelle.

Although, this winter seems to have brought great harm in the kingdom. Bringing disastrous blizzards and dangerous temperatures under 0°. The reason for this is due to the fact that the beloved queen has come down with a terrible fever.

In the castle, a certain orange-haired girl walks around the halls at night, holding a candle to light up the dim path. As Princess Anna reached the Queen's bedroom, she could already feel the chill resonating from just the doorknob. Entering the cold of her sister's room, Anna finds it covered in a coat of ice from every wall and corner. In the middle was Queen Elsa lying in her bed. "Elsa? How are you feeling?" Anna asked as she walked closer despite the drop in temperature. Looking at her closely, she found a strange reaction coming from her. "Elsa! Are you okay? You're shivering."

With a shaky voice, Elsa spoke. "Anna, I'm c...c...cold."

"Yes, Elsa, I could tell." She took a seat on the edge of the bed. "This must be some fever you've got. You normally couldn't feel the cold, but now your freezing." She placed her palm on Elsa's forehead and quickly pulled back. "Woah! That's cold. And not just you, but everybody else."

"E-everybody? T-the people!" Elsa sat up straight. "Anna, h-how is the k-kingdom holding up?"

"Woah! Woah! Relax Elsa." Anna gently layed her sister back down on the bed, ignoring the extreme temperature of her skin. "You've got to lay down and rest."

"Anna, t-tell me the condition of the k-kingdom?"

Anna sighed, "It's not good. The animals are freezing and the crops are dying."

"And the p-people?"

"They've been taking refuge in the castle. The guards and staff are providing food and coats. There's not much else we could do to warm ourselves up. Our stock of firewood has been rendered inflammable. That's how cold it is."

"Is there a-anything I could do t-to h-help?"

A warm smile came upon Anna's face. "For now, you need to rest." She stood up from the bed. "You need to feel better for this snowstorm to pass." Anna placed her candle on the drawer next to the bed(it soon extinguished due to the cold wind) and made her way to the door. "Good night, Elsa." With that, she exited the room, leaving her sister to hopefully get better as she lays in bed.

* * *

Time passed as days turned to nights. Queen Elsa layed in her bed for the time being. Doctors have told Anna that it would be best for Elsa to rest other than to take medical treatment. The snowstorm ravaged the kingdom with it's howling winds. Queen Elsa's sickness remains unchanged. And resources are dwindling by the minute. Hope seemed lost to the Kingdom of Arendelle. That was, until...

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna barged into the queen's icy room. "Elsa, you won't believe it!"

Waking up from her much needed rest, Elsa asked. "W-what is it Anna? D-do you bring bad news?"

"No, nothing like that!" The giddy expression on Anna's face put Elsa at ease. "A stranger came!"

"...I-I'm sorry, Anna. Can y-you repeat that?"

Anna spoke at a fast pace from excitement. "A stranger appeared out of the blue and started fixing our problems!"

"Anna, speak slowly. I'm getting a h-headache." Queen Elsa held her head. "And what stranger? P-please tell me the d-details."

"Well, while I was looking out the window, I spotted what looked to be a silhouette of a man walking on the frozen lake. As he drew nearer to the castle, I noticed he was heavily clothed, wearing thick hats, coats, scarves, gloves, and boots. He looked to be freezing out there, so I ordered the guards to bring him in."

Elsa let out a small sneeze. She wiped her nose and asked. "Is he suspicious in a-any way?"

"No! or Yes! Maybe? Never mind!" Anna shook her head. "The only thing that matters is that he's doing the kingdom a great favour. He warmed our bodies by starting a huge bonfire in the courtyard. Then, he provided food for everybody by going into the crazy snowstorm and coming back with a load of cooked meat."

A fatigue smile crept upon Elsa's lips. At this point, Elsa was too tired to listen to what Anna is saying. "T-that's good to hear, Anna. I think I'll m-meet this... man soon e...nough..." Queen Elsa yawned as she fell back asleep.

Anna giggled at her drowsy sister. "Goodnight, Elsa." She whispered, and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon. Hope you enjoyed reading as I did writing. Reviews will be much appreciated. Thx again for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arendelle's visitor

**Before reading, please note that ****I HAVE NOT SEEN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**** I will somewhere tonight, but please don't make any assumptions. I will explain his name next chapter, so watch out.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arendelle's Visitor

The Queen slowly woke up to the sun shining directly at her from the window. She sat up straight and stretched her arms over her head. Looking outside the window, she saw a soothing ray of sunlight shining over the tranquil snow and ice. That's when it her. Sunlight? Tranquility? Where was the blizzard and thick fog that ravaged the kingdom for the past couple weeks? She felt her forehead and noticed her fever has gone down a bit. Feeling much stronger, she stood up from her bed.

Moments later, Queen Elsa heard a knock on the door. "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked in a tune.

Elsa giggled and answered. "Come in Anna."

Much to her surprise, the door slammed open, letting an enthusiastic princess rush in the room. "Elsa!? You're awake!" The princess exclaimed as she ran up to give her sister a hug. "And your skin is not cold! Well it is, but not freezing cold! Are you feeling any better?"

The queen smiled. "Yes, I'm feeling a lot better Anna. Thank you."

Anna sighed. "Oh, what a relief. You had me worried sick when you wouldn't wake up."

"Wait, couldn't wake up?"

"Yeah, you've been sleeping for a few days. Some doctors say you were in a coma. But hey! You're all better now!" Anna bore a big smile, causing Elsa to smile worrily. "You must be hungry, sleeping with no lunch or dinner. So here. Eat this." Anna took out a fresh apple from her pocket and handed it to Elsa.

Elsa took the apple and ate it heartily. "Thank you." She smiled. "Why did you knock on my door and asked to build a snowman when you thought I would still be asleep?"

With a hint of nervousness, Anna answered. "I...uhh... kinda wanted to break out into a musical number."

Elsa giggled. "Oh, Anna just as sprightly as ever, I see. So, how was the kingdom doing during my elongated nap?"

"Just fine. As long as Jack was around, there wasn't much need for worry."

"Jack?"

"The stranger. That's his name: Jack. He kept us warm throughout the storm. Hehe. That rhymed."

"That reminds me; I'm gonna have a talk with this man. I would like to thank him for his deeds. Anna, please inform him to meet me in the throne room in an hour. I'm going to get dressed."

"Will do, sis." Anna gave a salute and went on her merry way.

As Anna left, Elsa made way to her bathroom. She took a quick bath to freshen up and later, dressed up in her royal clothes, wearing the royal crown and cape. She entered the castle throne room. While on the way, her staff and pupils bowed and greeted her with, "Good Morning," and "Glad you're feeling well."

The queen took a seat on the throne with the castle guards all lined up. In a moment, the huge doors opened. "Right over here. The queen is waiting for you." Anna said as she came in with her back turned away. She turned to face her sister and said. "Here he is, Elsa." She moved aside to make way for their guest.

Soon after, a heavily coated man came into the throne room and walked toward the queen. He stopped a few feet away from the stairs leading up to the throne. Queen Elsa found his choice of clothing to be quite an exaggeration. His body was covered from head-to-toe where only his eyes were vaguely visible. (think when we see Kristoff in that shop scene, but darker)

Elsa cleared her throat. "Greetings. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I would like to humbly welcome you to our fair kingdom." She said in a formal tone.

The man spoke. "umm...Hello, your majesty. Is there anything you may need of me?" His voice was rather young, hinting him to be around his early 20's.

"Oh no, I summoned you here because I would like to personally thank you. Mister...Jack is it?" Elsa asked.

"Its a stupid name. I know."

"Your name is cool!" Anna intervened. Elsa and Jack both looked to her. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just uhh..." She whistled a tune as if nothing happened.

Elsa continued. "So I've been hearing from my sister that you have helped the kingdom for the past few days during such a dire situation. Is there any such way for me to compensate?"

"Uhh... let's see...hmm...nope." He said plainly.

"Nothing at all?" Elsa asked, a bit surprised. "Are you sure?"

"It's a reward in itself to know that I've been of good use." He smiled under the cloth covering his mouth.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it. Anyway, Jack, please tell us about yourself. Why have you come to Arendelle?"

"I am but a humble wanderer, your majesty. I just so happen to find a frozen lake, so I thought, "Hey! I wonder where this could take me!" And then I stumbled upon this very kingdom."

"Hmm... interesting. And what of your clothes?"

"My clothes?"

"Yes. Why do you cover yourself in such exaggerated attire?"

"Well, you see, I am very... umm... cold..." He said in uncertainty.

"Cold, huh?" Elsa seemed skeptical. "Anna, do you find it to be cold in here?" She asked her sister.

Anna jumped. "Well, I wouldn't say cold. More like a mildly chill temperature. But seeing as it is snowing outside... No, I'm pretty warm."

Elsa looked to Jack for a response. "I am very insecure." He said.

"Mmm. Fair enough." Elsa was curious about this man. He seemed too suspicious to be just a traveller. "May I have the guards and the princess to please exit the room?" She requested.

All the guards made their way out in a fashionable order. "Woah! Elsa, what's this?" Anna asked from this sudden order. She was then dragged out by one of the guards.

"Now tell me." Elsa stood up from her throne and walked up to Jack. "Exactly, how did you manage to create a bonfire outside in the courtyard during the snowstorm even while our survival experts couldn't light a single torch?"

"I'm sorry my queen, but I couldn't possibly tell anybody my secrets. But if you promise to keep it hidden, I shall reveal to you my knowledge. The way I did it was like magic!"

"Magic!?" Elsa was intrigued. "Very well then, I shall keep this information confidential. Proceed."

"Well, its quite simple, your majesty. You simply take two sticks, and then you start rubbing them against each other. You have to do it fast, like there's no tomorrow or else it wouldn't work."

Elsa raised her voice. "Do you think me a fool? Such a minor task can be done by a child."

Jack held his hands in front of him. "Hey, that's how I did it! Don't make any false assumptions now."

"Alright, then. My sister also told me that you brought in food for everyone to eat. Not only that, but it was also cooked. Please, enlighten me."

"Okay, yes. I did bring food, and I was able to cook it because..." He thought for a second. "I brought a furnace?"

"My patience is growing thin. What are you hiding?" Elsa suddenly turned the conversation into some form of interrogation.

"Hiding? Who's hiding? I'm not hiding anything." Jack said nervously.

"Oh, please. You're making it painfully obvious." Elsa stretched her hand out to Jack's arm.

"Don't touch me." He stepped back to avoid physical contact.

"Why do you wear such heavy clothing?" She asked again. "Reveal yourself to me."

He was taken aback by this sudden command. "Woah! Your majesty, I'm flattered, but have some respect for privacy."

Queen Elsa smirked, "Guards!" She yelled out.

"Wait! What!?"

The doors burst open as two castle guards barged in. "Your highness! What is it?" One of them asked.

Elsa pointed to Jack. "Arrest this man."

Jack was at a loss for words. "cqwiufnhmxfwqihip... WHAT!?"

"Yes, my queen." The guards complied as they rushed toward Jack.

"Hold on, I didn't-" Seeing as they wouldn't listen. Jack ran the other direction. As he met a dead end with a glass wall blocking his path, he decided to ram it. Little did he know, the throne room was on the second floor.

The glass shattered as he fell to the floor. Luckily, he landed safely when he rolled on the ground. He raised two fists in the air and yelled. "Yes! Safe!"

Though, it was too early for celebration. "There he is! Get him!" Jack turned around and saw a whole unit of guards rushing toward him.

"Oh, come on! What the hell did I even do!?" He ran from his pursuers, swiftly dodging any obstruction in his path.

* * *

"Elsa!" Cried Anna, who was marching toward the queen. "What did you do? Why is our guest running around the courtyard and getting chased by the castle guards?"

Elsa looked out the broken glass wall for a full view of what's happening. "Anna, you see that it is slightly snowing right?"

Anna answered, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Elsa grinned, "Look to the area around Jack. Tell me what is happening to the snow."

Anna glanced at what Elsa was talking about, her eyes opened wide in surprise, "The snow is melting." She declared.

"That's right. A person as covered up as that must be hiding something important." Elsa began walking to the door. "Lets go."

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"To the courtyard. The fun is about to start." Elsa said before exiting. Anna shortly caught up after her.

* * *

Jack was quickly losing energy from all the running. Exhausted, he came to a halt and breathed excessively. He looked around to see guards coming from all sides. They formed a perimeter around him, holding sharp spears in his direction.

Jack raised his hands up in defeat. One of the guards walked up to him. "Don't get too close!" He commanded, taking a few steps back.

"Just calm down, sonny." The guard said, holding out a pair handcuffs in front of him.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Jack asked, backing away.

"It's gonna be fine, boy. Just let me-" The guard forcefully grabbed Jack's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Jack yelled as he pushed his other arm to the guard, sending him flying before hitting the ground. However, he didn't physically touch him. Resonating from Jack's hand, was a stream of smoke. His glove that he was wearing looked to be burned off and the guard's armour had an ash-print in the shape of a hand along with another stream of smoke.

"What was that!?" One of the guards in the crowd asked, baffled.

"He shot a ball of fire from his hand!" Another one declared.

"Welp." Jack said. "I guess the cat's out of the bag." With that, he raised his hands in the air and slammed the ground. Suddenly, a large pillar of fire enveloped him.

The crowd of guards cautiously backed away. "Fire? There are other people like the queen!?"

A dark figure jumped out from the fire pillar and landed on a castle parapet(those block things you see on the walls). The figure happened to be Jack, but with a completely different set of clothing. The colours of his clothes consisted mainly of black and red. He was wearing a long, black trench coat reaching to his foreleg. It was buttoned up accordingly with red buttons. His collar was popped out, covering his neck area. He also wore long black pants and boots. The trimmings of his coat were red, as well as the trimming of his pants and boots. Even the gloves on his hands were black, and red on the palm side. His hair was tied up in the back, but had a bang nearly covering his left eye.

With a change of tone in his voice to something darker, Jack spoke. "Y'know, I didn't want to resort to any violence, but you guys did pull the trigger. So I guess you could say your whole plan backfired." A spark formed In his hand which eventually grew into a ball of flame. He raised it up and chuckled. "Hehehe, get it?"

Jack threw his hand out in front of him, sending the ball of fire hurling toward the guards. The guards braced for impact, shielding themselves from the heat. During mid-flight however, the ball froze conspicuously out of nowhere.

"Ice?" Jack stated in confusion.

The guards were able to dodge it now that it couldn't spread across the area.

"What the hell!?" Jack exclaimed, baffled by the sudden turnout. "What just happened!?

"It's the Queen!" A guard yelled out.

The crowd separated down the middle, making a path for Elsa to walk through with Anna following shortly behind. Jack's eyes widened as he gazed upon her. With each step she took, the ground beneath her froze in a coat of ice. Queen Elsa stopped and looked up at Jack. She grinned slyly and asked, "So you're not hiding anything, huh?"

Jack stood in disbelief. Quietly, he whispered to himself, "So there's... another one..."

* * *

**I'll say it again. This is not Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. I'll tell you about his name next chapter. I was supposed to originally call him Bartholomew, but it sounds stupid. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please continue to support my story and if it's not too much trouble, please review and tell me what you think. Also, for anybody who plays_ League of Legends_, I'm writing another story along with this. It's a romance/comedy/action/whatever about Ahri and another OC. So, please read that if you have the time. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation

Chapter 3: Interrogation

Jack couldn't believe what stood before him. A woman with ice powers. Not only that, but the queen of Arendelle. He's heard of the strength and wealth of this kingdom, but this...this is something completely overwhelming. Although, Jack was filled with relief because finally, he found somebody just like him.

The guards raised their spears at Jack to defend the queen from any sudden attacks. In response,Jack ignited two fireballs in his hands.

"Lower your weapons." Queen Elsa commanded.

The guards complied with their queens command without hesitation.

"Hey Queen!" Jack called out. "Just what was the meaning of all this!?"

Elsa replied. "From the details of your deeds, it was clear that you had powers. Most likely, possession over fire. You were being very discreet about it, so I figured a little push was necessary for you to show yourself."

"And what of it?" Jack scoffed. "I have fire powers. What do you intend to do now that you have gained that knowledge."

"Nothing at all. I am just delighted to have found somebody else very much like me." Elsa smiled. "I would like to have a word with you. Would you please meet me in my room?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not sure. Are you gonna have your dragon chase after me?"

"I shall see you in an hour." Elsa said, ignoring his question and leaving the vicinity. "Guards, you are dismissed; and Anna, please show Jack to my chambers."

The guards scattered, returning to their normal guardly routines.

Anna walked to the wall where Jack was standing and looked up. "So... how's the weather up there?" Jack looked down at Anna and gave her a look. "Mind coming down?" She asked. Jack sighed and jumped down, landing safely on his feet. Anna was taken aback by his new appearance. "Well, I guess this what you call 'coming out of the closet."

Jack shook his head. "tch, Not even."

"You know, you look like the bad guy in that get-up."

Jack chuckled. "Trust me Anna, my intentions are good."

"I see black and red really match you." Anna playfully said.

"Well, of course!" Jack said, vigorously. Then, he ignited himself in flames. "It matches the fire!"

"I guess I should've known about the whole fire thing. I mean, what else could light a fire that huge in the midst of a snowstorm?"

Jack nodded and after a moment of silence, he bluntly said, "I don't like your sister."

"Oh pfft. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get to know Elsa a lot better after a while." Anna said. "I mean sure, she can be a bit critical sometimes, and she can act cold toward others(no pun intended), and even if she does shut you out for the rest of your childhood, my sister is really a lovable person."

"Is that so?" Jack was skeptical.

Anna nodded. "Uh huh. The whole kingdom adores her. Even after she ran away and covered the whole kingdom with ice and snow, they welcomed her with open arms once she came back."

"O...kay then." Jack doubtfully said. "What do you suppose she wants to talk to me about?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. She's still a girl of mysteries, I must admit." In a moment, she happily said. "Come on! Let's go see Kristoff."

* * *

Elsa was in her room sitting on a chair in front of a coffee table, waiting for her guest to arrive. In moments, the door opened, entrancing Anna alongside Jack. "Hey there, Sis." Anna greeted, ever so bubbly.

Elsa smiled. "Yes, Hello Anna." Keeping her smile, Elsa apologetically asked. "I'm sorry Anna, but may I speak with Jack alone?"

"Oh, don't worry, Sis. I'm gonna meet back with Kristoff." Anna headed for the door. "Bye Elsa. Bye Jack." She said and left the room.

"Goodbye." Jack said as the door closed shut. He looked at Elsa and asked. "So whaddya want with me?"

Elsa smiled and said. "Nothing. Lets just forget about earlier." Elsa motioned her hand to the chair on the other side of the coffee table. "Please, have a seat." Jack complied with her request and took a seat. Elsa continued. "Again, I apologize about earlier and I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I think that we need...to... Jack? Hello!?" Elsa stopped when she noticed Jack scanning around the room. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm looking for your dragon." He said, not halting his search.

Elsa, with a calm voice, stated. "I assure you, there is no dragon, nor will one ever come into existence." Jack stopped his search and sat quietly. Elsa continued. "Now, I know we've got on the wrong foot, but lets start over." Elsa extended her hand out. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

Still unsure about whether or not to trust her, Jack shrugged his shoulders and decided to just go with it. "I'm Jack of the Windmill Village. And please, no need for the handshake."

Elsa took back her hand and asked. "Windmill Village? I'm afraid I haven't heard of that place."

"Yeah. It's located on an island miles away from here."

"So, you came by boat?"

Jack nodded. "Uh huh. Well, I had a boat, but while I was travelling, the sea kinda froze over. So I decided to walk on the frozen water to the direction where the ice formed to find out what happened, but I guess I found my answer."

"I'm sorry for the trouble. I'll be sure to owe you back and lend you another boat."

"No, It's fine. It was a small boat anyway. Besides, I did break your glass wall."

Elsa chuckled. "That wasn't glass. That was a window formed by my ice."

"Oh... Well, I better get a damn-good boat."

"Hehe. I'll be sure to remember. Would you like a cup of tea?" Elsa asked, pouring some tea into a small cup.

"Will it turn me into a dragon?"

"There are no dragons!" Elsa raised her voice.

Jack raised his hands in defense. "Sorry. Sorry. I'd like some tea, please."

Elsa handed the cup to Jack and he took a sip. "Is it too hot?" She asked.

"I don't feel temperature, so I wouldn't know." He said, taking another sip of tea.

"Neither do you, I see." Elsa said happily.

"You don't feel the cold or heat?" Jack was surprised.

"Well, I get extremely cold when I'm sick which is also the cause of the whole kingdom freezing a few days ago. How about you? Have you ever started such a calamity?"

Jack thought for a second. "No, I don't think I have. I mean, I haven't been sick before."

"Okay. So tell me Jack," Elsa said firmly. "When did you first realize you had powers?"

"Is this now an interview? Jack asked, mockingly. "What position am I applying for?" Elsa sat there silent, waiting for an answer. Jack cleared his throat and continued. "Ahem. Ever since I could process any thought."

"And did you have full control over it?"

Jack pondered for a moment. "Well, yeah. The only time I could think of things getting out of hand was when I get really mad, but I've learned to manage my anger. And what about you?"

"Hmm?"

"The questions you've asked so far. Please, answer them."

"Oh..." Elsa laid her cup down on the table. "Well, I've learned about my abilities from the time Anna and I were little girls. It was a very hot summer and we were playing in the beach. We were making sand castles and before I knew it, I was using snow to sculpt my castles. Ever since then, we built snowmen no matter the weather or where we were."

Jack put on a warm smile. "Aww...Well ain't that nice."

"So how did you find out about your powers?"

Jack laughed. "Hehehe... I burned my house down."

"What? That's awful!" Elsa said in shock. "What did your parents do about that?"

"Parents?"

"Yes, your mother and father."

"Ah, they died when I was just a baby." Jack said very bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Meh... I never really knew them. So, I never cared."

Elsa didn't want to say anymore, seeing as it was a touchy subject, but she did want to sympathize with him. "My parents have passed as well."

"Really now?"

Elsa nodded. "They died on a voyage to the neighboring kingdom, Malregnum. They were supposed to sign a contract ensuring peace with Arendelle, but on the way, their ship capsized in a storm."

"Well, that's... too bad." Jack didn't seem like he really cared.

"W-what do you use your powers for?" Elsa asked, trying to change the subject. "For me, I supply ice and have my Ice Master, Kristoff, deliver them to various villages. Of course, I have many other uses for it as well."

"Simple." Jack smirked. "I go around and help people. It was a good thing I came across this place too. I mean, you got a whole kingdom freezing in a blizzard. What better situation is there to make use of my fire?"

Elsa giggled. "Yes, thank you again."

* * *

Hours have passed and night has fallen on the kingdom. The queen and Arendelle's visitor continue their talk and chatter and seem to have grown a likeness to one another.

"Hahaha! So, you just took the coats, boots, and everything else from some travellers? That's why you were wearing such exaggerated clothing?" Elsa said, laughing out loud.

"Hey! Come on now!" Jack had an embarrassed look adorned on his face. "I couldn't feel the cold. I didn't know if that was enough to keep a person warm."

"Why would you need to hide your identity anyway? You're not so good at keeping secrets." Elsa mocked.

"Hey! Cut me some slack!" Jack exclaimed. "So what if I want to be an anonymous hero? It's been my dream since I was a kid."

"It's not that your dream is funny. It's how ridiculous you were in the get-up." Elsa started calming down and wiped a tear in her eye from laughing too hard. "Come to think of it, who were you with?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you've lived without parents. Then, just who took care of you?" Elsa curiously asked.

Jack was silent for a moment, but then a soft smile came upon his lips. "My brother."

"Oh! You have a brother?"

"Yup! He's been looking out for me since childhood."

"How old was he to have been your guardian?"

"Well, he's not much older than me. Like maybe only five years or so."

Elsa jumped. "Five years older than you? How old are you now?"

"...20." Jack simply stated. "My brother's been taking care of me since he was just 8 years old. It was just the two of us. Nobody else."

"Oh my... How were you able to manage all by yourselves?"

"We found a village, but nobody would take us in or help us. So we had to live in the streets and become the village's two mischievous brats. We stole food and played pranks on the villagers. The only shelter we had was an abandoned barn." Jack chuckled. "Oh, nostalgia."

"That's terrible." Elsa implied.

"It wasn't that bad..." Jack let out a loud yawn. "It's getting really late. I'm sorry your majesty, but may I be excused? I must find a place to rest for the night."

"You don't have to be so formal." Elsa smiled. "And don't worry about a place to rest. I have arranged a room for you at the inn."

"Why thank you." Jack stood up from his seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

He approached the door and put a hand over the handle. "Hold up!" Elsa intervened. "Just one more question."

Jack turned around to face her. "What is it?"

"Why don't you like your name? You said that it was stupid, but Jack sounds like an absolutely fitting name; especially for a character such as yourself."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's not that it sounds dumb or anything, but I feel that my brother and I were named after these two infamous pirate siblings during the Great Age of Pirates."

Elsa tilted her head. "May I ask what is your brother's name?" She asked.

Jack smiled. "Liu." With that said, Jack opened the door and stepped out. "Good night Queenie." He said before closing the door.

Elsa let out a small laugh as he left. "Good night." She said quietly.

* * *

Jack strode along the kingdom under the starry night sky, wandering around the streets while looking for the inn. He tried to keep a firm composure to hide the fact that he was indeed... lost. He began to regret not asking for directions and the streets were empty so nobody was around to ask. Luckily, he found a pile of hay on the side of some building. So he thought, "Hey! Why not sleep out here!?" Jack didn't mind. He was used to not sleeping under a roof. He layed his body down on the hay stack very carefully as to not burn the closest thing he has to a bed. Jack got quite comfortable actually for it filled his head with memories.

Jack looked up to the starry night sky right above him. The moon and it's light relieved him of all his worries and troubles. He started thinking about his day. The wild chase in the morning still bothered him a bit, but his talk with the queen was rather enjoyable. At first, he thought she would be an annoying hag, but Anna was right. The queen is pretty cool(pun very much intended.) Then, his thoughts started drifting off into another subject. Jack quietly spoke. *sigh* "Liu, I really wish you were here... If only you hadn't gone." Jack let out an exhausted yawn as the moonlit night swept him into a restful sleep.

**I got too lazy to write an opening message in the beginning. So I just left it empty. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had trouble uploading this actually due to some bug with my phone, but the good thing was I had enough time to write the next chapter! That will be up soon, so watch out. Also, I'm a BIG fan of One Piece so that's where i got the names.**

**Please, give feedback, reviews, or whatever the hell it is! If you liked it, then why not click/tap that favorite button over there? Just kidding. U don't really have to. _YES, YOU DO!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom!

**A quick chapter. I'm gonna have to take a break in order to progress my lol fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Freedom!

The village was under attack by a group of golems. There was chaos everywhere. People running in all directions, golems destroying everything in sight, and worst of all, Jack couldn't find his brother. Liu has been missing since this morning and Jack couldn't help but worry about his well-being. Jack was searching wildly everywhere. He couldn't care less about the golems or the village. As long as Liu was by his side, he knew everything would be alright.

"Jack!"

Jack heard his name being called out. He looked to the direction from where it came from and there he saw him. Liu was running toward Jack from a distance as he came out from the forest. Jack felt a sense of relief come over him, but it quickly faded.

"Jack! Run!"

Jack's eyes shot wide open as he saw an abnormally large golem chasing after his brother. "Liu!" Jack yelled. He then ran towards him in hope that he may save him.

"Jack! No! Don't be stupid!" Liu pleaded. "Run away! Agh!" Liu lost his footing and fell hard to the ground, rendering him defenseless against the giant stone golem.

Jack stood in horror as the giant figure stood over Liu. The golem raised his foot and stomped down on him. "AAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"LIUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Jack suddenly woke up from his nightmare. His breathing was heavy and he felt his heart pounding like crazy. Looking at the pile of hay he slept on, he noticed a few of the straws have been singed.

"Jack?" Jack heard someone calling from above him. He looked up to see a young man with blonde hair giving him a worried look. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Jack scratched his head and answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Kristoff." He started calming down. "Just a bad dream about the past." Jack smiled. "Good Morning."

Kristoff crossed his arms. "It's 12 o'clock noon, and what are you doing sleeping out here?"

Jack stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, don't tell anybody, but I kinda got lost looking for the inn. So, I decided to sleep here last night." He pointed to the burnt pile of hay on the ground.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "The inn?" Jack nodded. "You mean the one right here?" Kristoff motioned to the building behind Jack.

Jack looked back and saw a sign that said, 'Arendelle Inn'. He stomped the ground and yelled, "Dammit!"

Kristoff chuckled and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Come on, let's- Oww!" Kristoff quickly removed his hand and started blowing on it. "Ahh... that burns."

"Oh sorry." Jack apologized. "Didn't I tell you yesterday not to touch me? My skin constantly generates heat to prevent me from overheating."

"Yeah... Well, I'm actually here on an errand." Kristoff said, shaking his wrist. "The queen has requested to see you. She says it's imperative that you come."

"Aww come on! I just woke up." Jack said whiningly. "Can I grab a bite to eat?"

"No time for that. Now hurry. Queen Elsa's waiting."

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

Jack and Kristoff entered the large throne room, and Jack noticed that the ice wall that he broke was apparently fixed.

"Good afternoon, Jack." Elsa greeted as he came in.

"If it's not too much trouble, your highness, can we say it's still morning? I just woke up and I'm still in the morning phase."

Anna, who stood beside her sister, greeted the guest. "Good morning, Jack." She happily said.

"Good morning to you too, Anna." Jack replied. Anna laughed. He turned to the blonde man next to him. "Isn't it a good morning, Kristoff?"

Kristoff nodded. "Why yes, it is." Kristoff smiled. "Don't you think this morning is quite pleasant, your majesty?"

Elsa laughed and played along. "Yes, it is." Elsa turned to Anna. "Good morning to you, little sister."

Anna bowed. "Very good morning to you as well, big sis."

"Good morning, random guard." Jack said to one of the soldiers standing around.

"Oh! Uhh... good morning." The guard turned to the next soldier. "Good morning, random guard number 2."

"As to you." He replied.

"Okay! What am I here for!?" Jack exclaimed, ending the whole charade.

"Oh, yes." Elsa cleared her throat. "*ahem* Jack, I have a request to ask of you."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. What is it?" He asked.

"One of our watchmen have reported strange activity going on at night." Elsa said. "Citizens have also reported their possessions being stolen. Vendors have woken up in the morning to find their food supplies entirely gone."

Jack raised his hands in defence. "I swear, the only crime I'm guilty of is burning a pile of hay."

"I'm not accusing you of anything , Jack." Elsa reassured him.

"Oh." Jack lowered his arms. "In that case, I didn't burn a pile of hay."

Elsa giggled. "*ahem* In short, bandits have appeared around town. I've sent scouts to hunt for clues to their whereabouts, and it seems they are building a camp around the nearby forest."

"Really now? So, you want me to look for these bandits and-" Jack gestured the sign of death by hovering a finger across his neck.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, for now, I would like you to stay put and wait for further instructions. I'm also asking if you could stay in the kingdom for a while longer."

Jack frowned a bit. "Aww... I was supposed to visit the kingdom of Dragoon to see if there are really dragons." He shrugged his shoulders. "Meh... I'll stay. I haven't even go to try out one of the beds yet."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation." She bowed in respect and said. "You are dismissed."

Jack nodded and left the throne room, going on his merry way.

"He's cute isn't he?" Anna implied.

Elsa gave her a strange look. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Yeah, Anna." Kristoff followed up. "Whatever do you mean!?"

"I meant his personality." Anna assured. "If I were to talk about his looks, then sure. He's pretty cute; not much of a hunk as you Kristoff, but he's cute. I'll give him that."

Kristoff smugly smirked from her words.

* * *

The gates closed right behind Jack as he left the castle. Roaming the streets, he started thinking, _just what the hell am I gonna do now_? Although, now that he thought about it, Jack was free to do anything he wants. The kingdom is a big place! There is so much in store for him! He could run around the park, go fishing in the porch, walk around window shopping, and even **water the flowers in the garden!** Jack couldn't contain his excitement. He's never had such sense of freedom. He could feel the wild breeze of the wind flowing through his hair. The sun was shining directly on him. The birds chirped in melodic harmony. The bells rang in harmonic melody. There were no limits set to what could be done. Jack began running. He didn't care where or why. The only thing he cared for was that he was _**FREE**_!

...

It wasn't until 2 or so minutes that Jack could be seen, sleeping on a park bench.

**So there, a really short chapter. I've decided to change this from Hurt/Comfort to Family.**

**Thank you for your support in reading my fanfiction and please, if you have the time, write a little review. It makes most authors feel good about themselves to hear good feedback or constructive criticism. Goodbye, and remember. I 3 U!**


End file.
